Yuki No Ashiato
by giaoneesan
Summary: " Nan ajigdo gidaligoiss—eo. Nae meosjin namja. " ( aku masih menunggu mu. Pria cantik ku ) YUNJAE love, Yaoi, Boyslove.


**Yuki No Ashiato**

**Title : Yuki No Ashiato**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre : Romance, drama, Yaoi**

**Length : Drabble**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Yuki No Ashiato**

**Giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu duduk dalam diam. Tanganya yang seputih susu itu bahkan menandingi warna salju yang sedan turun, saling menggesek mancari secercah kehangatan. Wajah pucatnya tampak semakin memutih. Dia mengeratkan lilitan syal yang melingkar manis di leher jenjangnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama **noona**. " Sebuah suara bass mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu. Ekspresinya mengernyit. Baru akan membuka mulutnya, namja tampan itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Meletakkan dua gelas cappuchino yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

"Kau kedinginan? Biar ku hangatkan." Serunya dan meraih tangan namja berkulit putih itu. Menggosok-gosoknya dengan kedua tangannya sampai mengecupkan bibir hatinya pada tangan putih dan halus tanpa terbalut sarung tangan itu.

Perlahan mata setajam musang itu mengeliminasi jarak, hingga does eyes di hadapannya benar-benar terperangkap. Sedikit demi sedikit, bibir hati itu mendekat hingga meninggalkan jarak beberapa senti saja dari bibir cherry yang sedikit memucat itu.

Suara decakan dan lengguhan pun terdengar mengalahkan deruan angin yang mengiringi turunnya salju.

Mmpph ...

Engghhh ...

Namja cantik itu melengguh pelan, udara yang begitu dingin seakan sirna tersaput hangatnya ciuman sepasang manusia bergender sama itu.

Mata musang itu menatap penuh perhatian pada wajah menawan dihadapannya. Nafasnya terengah, dan bibir cherry itu tampak sedikit membengkak.

"**Gwenchana**? " Tanyanya begitu mengetahui orang di hadapannya tak kunjung membuka matanya. Nafasnya masih terus berlomba. Namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan, membuat orang yang duduk di sampingnya tampak khawatir

Greeepp

Dalam sekejap tubuh yang lebih kecil itu terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat namja bermata musang.

Suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar mengalun di sela-sela pelukan hangat yang sedang berlangsung.

"Maaf, tapi anda salah orang tuan. Dan aku bukan yeoja tapi namja. Jadi jangan memanggilku **noona**." Manik musang itu tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian kembali tertutup. Menikmati setiap desiran dan detakan yang melonjak memenuhi seluruh ruangan dalam tubuhnya. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau melepaskan ku? Aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Namja tampan melepas pelukannya saat mendengar permintaan dari orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, membuatmu kecewa. Jangan marah **nde**." Ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan sepasang manik musang yang terbeku. Di tatapnya punggung namja cantik itu yang perlahan kian menjauh.

"**Chakkaman** ! " teriak nya menghentikan langkah namja cantik yang baru saja mengaku kalau dirinya adalah namja. Namja cantik yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat tiba-tiba di cium orang asing yang bahkan belum di kenalnya sama sekali.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama mu? " Wajah seputih susu itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kim Jaejoong ! " Serunya sedikit berteriak.

"Aku Jung Yunho . Sampai jumpa lagi Jaejoong~ah." Bibir hati dan bibir cherry itu sama-sama saling menyunggingkan senyum perpisahan mereka. Sampai namja cantik itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Jung Yunho menyentuh bibir hatinya dan sekali lagi tersenyum. Bersenandung ria sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertemuanya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Meninggalkan dua buah gelas cappuchino yang telah beku seiring dengan hembusan angin bersalju yang menjadi saksi bisu bulir-bulir perasaan dan kasih yang menghangatkan.

**Five years latter**

"Yunho oppa, apakah kau masih berharap bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? " Tidak ada jawaban.

"Seandainya dulu aku tidak datang terlambat, seandainya waktu itu kau bertemu dengan ku lebih dulu bukan orang itu. Mungkinkah sekarang kau bisa menerima perjodohan ini oppa? Bahkan aku sudah menunggumu lima tahun ini oppa. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? "

"Ciuman kami. Hal itulah yang membuatku bertahan." Yeoja itu terisak.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Besok adalah hari pernikahan kita oppa. Jangan pernah membuatku menunggu mu lagi. " Bibir hati itu mengatup rapat, tidak mengindahkan sama sekali ucapan yeoja yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama lima tahun ini.

Hati laki-laki itu sudah terpaut pada orang lain. Orang yang di temuinya lima tahun yang lalu, saat salju sedang turun.

Namja bermata musang itu yakin pertemuannya dengan orang itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan melainkan takdir. Dan keyakinan itulah yang memperkuat harapannya untuk bisa berjumpa lagi dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

**Yuki No Ashiato**

**Giaoneesan **

Gedung sakral itu tampak ramai dengan para tamu undangan. Lain halnya dengan sebuah kamar, dimana seorang yeoja memakai gaun pernikahan dan seikat mawar putih di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik nona Kang Sae Kyung. Tuan Jung Yunho pasti bahagia sekali memiliki calon istri seperti anda." Sae Kyung tersipu malu mendengar penuturan sang penata rias.

"**Gamsahamnida."** Jawabnya pelan.

Brakkk

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, tampak sesosok pria tua berjalan gontai dan memandang nanar yeoja berbaju pengantin itu.

"**Appa ! Musunmiriya**? " Tanyanya penuh nada kekhawatiran.

"**Mianhe** Sae Kyung~ah. Yunho pergi. Dia meninggalkan ini di kamarnya." Laki-laki tua itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arah putrinya dan mengulurkan tanganya. Tampak sepasang cincin pernikahan dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah itu.

Yeoja itu terdiam sejenak, tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perlahan bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi jemarinya pun terjatuh begitu saja di lantai kamar.

"**ANDWEE ! SHIERO !** YUNHO OPPA ... " Jeritnya dan dalam seketika tubuh berbalut gaun pernikahan itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, setelah meninggalkan acara pernikahahnya begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin berjalan dan berjalan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh, dia sudah tak mampu lagi berfikir. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba salju turun memaku perhatiannya.

" Nan ajigdo gidaligoiss—eo. Nae meosjin namja. " ( _**aku masih menunggu mu. Pria cantik ku**_ )

Yunho kembali berjalan, namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti. Mata musangnya mengerjap, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Darahya berdesir. Dia memperhatikan orang yang duduk di bangku tak jauh darinya. Meskipun ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, tapi Yunho yakin itu dia. Rambut almond nya sedikit bergoyang saat sosok itu menghembuskan nafasnya keatas sembari menunduk. Senyuman menghiasi sudut bibir hati itu, Yunho bergegas berlari menghampiri orang yang selama ini mengacaukan pikiriannya itu.

Tiiiiiiiiiiittttttt

Sebuah mobil audi hitam melesat di hadapannya, Yunho bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi bunyi klakson mobil yang menjerit itu. Dan langkah itu kembali berhenti saat didapatinya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri namja cantik nya. Tampak bibir cherry itu mengerucut sebal, tapi akhirnya namja cantik itu tersenyum, mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Menatap jejak kaki di atas salju, hanya itu lah yang mampu dilakukan namja bermata musang itu. Nyawanya seakan melayang, tenaganya seolah habis dalam sekejap. Dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menjauh dan berlawanan arah dari namja cantiknya.

Greeppp

Tubuh kekar itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari belakang, membuat seorang namja cantik tersentak dan waktu seolah terhenti. Yeoja yang berjalan disamping namja cantik itu pun ikut tertegun .

"**Kajima,** ... " Ucapnya lirih.

Senyuman tampak terukir di bibir cherry itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku selalu menunggu mu di sini." Yunho tercenung dan membalik tubuh dalam pelukannya. Mata does itu berbinar, Yunho kembali meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, dan aku juga selalu menunggu mu di sini." Lirih Yunho.

Ehem

Yeoja di samping mereka bedehem menghentikan sejenak suasana pertemuan yang penuh kerinduan itu.

"Jaejoong~ah, **noona** pergi dulu nde, jangan terlambat pulang." Ucapnya dan mendapat anggukan dari namja cantik itu.

"Kau sering datang? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mu? " Yunho mengintimidasi does eyes yang selalu dirindukannya salama lima tahun ini.

"Nde, kau bilang sampai jumpa lagi pada ku, jadi aku pikir kau mau bertemu dengan ku lagi. Karena itulah aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Yunho kembali merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan tanpa sengaja sebulir air mata jatuh dari manik musangnya.

"Terima kasih. Jaejoong~ah, maaf, maaf, maaf maaf ... aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi. Tidak akan ada kata sampai jumpa lagi, karena kita akan selau bertemu setiap hari."

Yunho melepas pelukanya dan menatap lembut wajah putih dan mempesona namja cantik itu.

"**Saranganda** ... " ucapnya sebelum bibir hati itu kembali bertemu dengan bibir cherry yang selama ini di rindukannya. Sekali lagi suara decakan dan lumatan saling beradu menyamarkan sumua bunyi yang menyelimuti pertemuan setelah sekian lama itu.

**END**

_Note:_

Yunho berbalik setelah mengetahui Jaejoong bersama sorang yeoja. Tapi segala pikiran dan perasaanya membuat egonya meninggi dan merasa tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Akhirnya dia bebalik, dan berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu , padahal keduanya juga datang di tempat yang sama. Itu karena Yunho selalu terlambat datang, padahal Jaejoong punya peraturan di keluarganya untuk tidak pernah pulang terlambat.

Yunho janji bertemu dengan yeoja yang di jodohkan denganya. Tapi yang di lihatnya hanya Jaejoong di tempat itu. Apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat cantik itu, Yunho mengira dialah yeoja itu dan memanggilnya nona. Dan akhirnya mereka sama-sama terbawa suasana.

Yeoja yang bersama Jaejoong adalah kakak perempuannya. ^^


End file.
